Not All Spix's Macaws Are Blue
by Dmitri The Soviet Spix Macaw
Summary: It's impossible to look forward to the future when your past keeps haunting you day after day. You can't just expect to go to another place and act like its a new start after you have failed someone. No... That will follow you until the grave... I'm sorry Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Welcome to my story! Before you read this story you must know a few things. One, English is not my first language but I have improved greatly since my first attempt at a story. So if you ever spot any mistakes please tell me I will try to resolve them to the best of my ability and if you have any suggestions on how I could improve the story and or my English I would love to know. Enjoy.**

As I lay on this beach with a broken wing, and my chances of surviving not looking so great, I try to piece together what has happened in the past hour that has brought me to this point but in order for you to understand what has happened now I will tell you about my past.

My name is Dmitri Obinzov and I was born in the U.S.S.R. in 1955; I never knew my parents but from what I have seen I would think they were smuggled out of Brazil and brought here. I was part of a scientific study going on to see what would happen if humans changed certain D.N.A. and attributes on all kinds of animals mainly bird. The problem was only a handful of test subjects survived and the ones that did survive usually ended up with deformities such as missing limbs and organs. I on the other hand surprisingly was born with all my limbs and organs, but I still had a deformity, it was my color. Being a Cyanopsitta spixii I was expect to be born with blue plumage, this was not the case instead I was born with Black plumage and Crimson eyes. This came as a surprise to the humans but ultimately did not affect me in anyway.

This was the beginning of a series of experiments, in which I was starved, beaten, burned, and exercised. The experiments were not the worst of it; in fact I would say that was the highlight of the day. No…. The worst part of it all was the endless screaming and screeching of the other animals all that would rather face a horrible death than to deal with their terrible mutations and deformities. This went on for a solid 7 hours in which I spent alone in my cage listening to them. Day after day, week after week, I grew depressed knowing this is how I was going to spend my life in this cage alone with these monsters; it gave me night terrors as a result of that I couldn't sleep and grew more and more sleep depraved. It finally got to the point that I was contemplating suicide anything was better than living in this hell. But then, she came…. Isabella was her name, and I remember the first day we met just like it was yesterday.

I was alone in my cage when a group of humans in lab coats came in with a cage covered in a tarp. I did not really notice nor care because they always did this, but this time instead of putting the cage down and leaving it like always they put the cage on a table and removed the tarp revealing a beautiful female military macaw with gorgeous green eyes. They opened her cage door and then proceeded to open my cage door and dropped her inside my cage closed the cage door and left. All we did was look at each other for a solid minute, the way I like to think of it is we were acknowledging each other's presence. It was the first time in my life that I met a bird of the opposite sex so I was shy to say the least. It was awhile before she finally said something.

"Olá meu nome é Isabella e tenho o prazer de conhecê-lo." She said with a shy smile as she stuck out her talon to shake mine. I understood her because I learned a bit of Portugese from some of the brids that screamed obscenities in Portugese the only problem is that I did not speak the slightest bit of Portugese I did not know how to answer her so I decided I would guess at it from the words I knew.

"Seu prazer em te conhecer Isabela, meu nome é Dimitri e eu gostaria fazer amor com seu belo corpo." I said with a slight smile as I shook her talon. Now in my mind I thought I had said that I was please to meet her and that she had beautiful eyes. I couldn't have been more wrong in my life.

She looked at me in a horrified disgusted look and procceded to slap me and claw at my face. "Seu porco pervertido! Eu vou fazer você desejar nunca ter nascido!" she said as I was in the floor blocking my face as she was clawing at my stomach because, I wasn't about to fight a female for something that was my fault. "I'm sorry! I take back what I said!" I yelled as she was about to go in for another scratch she stoped mid scratch and looked at me suprised.

"You speak English?"She said in an accented yet suprisingly angelic voice. "Yes... Yes I do and whatever I said I'm sorry." I said as I was recovering from that attack. "Then why didn't you just speak English in the first place!? Why did you say that to me!?" she said in an agitated voice.

"I just thought I could greet you in your native language and... Never mind, listen I would like to start over if thats ok with you. So my name is Dmitri and I am pleased to meet you and would like to say..." My words fell into oblivion as I stood there with the thought if it would be a good idea to compliment her after that whole ordeal.

"Say... What?" She asked which knocked me out of my trance and forced me to answer her. "I just wanted to say you have beautiful eyes..." I said as I felt my face get warm. She smiled and said "Well, if you think I am just going to forgive you just like that you are going to have to try harder... But that was very sweet of you." She said as she smiled. With that, it began our long and fufilling relationship and for once in a very long time... I was happy. Finally after what seemed like years it got to the point that we were unseperable she was my lifelong partner and she knew that, so I asked her to be my mate and the mother of our children. She said she wanted nothing more than to be my mate and a mother. With that we kissed and did the deed.

Then that one day... That one heart shattering day that will haunt me until the day I die. We were both asleep in my cage when we hear the door slam open and a group of humans in lab coats come in and started taking birds from their cages and killing them... I was fearful of what would happen to Isabela and my unborn children. When they finally reached my cage they grabbed Isabela and I lashed out on the human and clawed at his face with my talons in return I was punched with full force on my left side.

I felt the bones in my left wing shatter as I fell to the floor. The human then procceded to throw Isabela to the floor and stomp her... I watched in horror as the human finally finshed her off. I looked at her lifeless body and felt at that very moment a large part of me die... I was looking at the body of my mate, the mother of my children, my... Friend. I couldn't help but scream in pain and anger. I was then picked up and put in a bag.

I cried for what seemed like hours inside the bag. But by this point I still haven't looked at the damage done to my wing so I decided to look at my left wing... I was shocked to find out that I had a compund fractrue which only added to my pain. Eventually the bag I was in was opened and I was inside what seemed to be a metal box that was cold, and only got colder I got up and looked around to see if there was any way to escape but only found dead ends. The box contiuned to get colder and I felt my body begin shutting down. I began to panic and claw at the walls of the box which did nothing but hurt my talons. This was it, I was going to die of Hypothermia but what did it matter? My mate, my Isabela was killed, what point did I have to live anymore? The only thing I could get living now was living with the fact that I failed to protect Isabela and my children. As the box got so cold that I fell to the floor and went into a fetal position and was shivering uncontrolably I couldn't keep my eyes opened so with death facing me right now I only had one thing to say... "I'm sorry... Isabela." And with that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad at least some people have some interest in my story. Now there is something I must tell you first of all before you start reading. The rating will be changed in the future. I will tell you when in an authors note in the chapter before the rating change so there's a heads up for you guys. Enjoy.**

I was awoken to the sound of a cage smashing against the floor. Now the cage smashing against the floor wasn't what surprised me. The fact that I was alive and in what appear to be a cage covered in a tarp although it was too dark for me to see in detail. Was it all just a dream? Was Isabella's death just a nightmare? The thought of her death being just a simple dream instantly filled me with joy. So with that in mind I began to call out my beloveds' name. "Isabella…?" I was hoping for an answer but got none. I pushed myself up with my left wing only to be met with excruciating pain. As I fell back down I felt my heart drop, if my left wing hurt that would me that what had happened to Isabella and me was not a dream and anything happing was cold hard reality.

At that very moment my cage tarp was removed and I was met with a blinding light, which in return made me close my eyes. As I opened them slowly and let my eyes adjust to my surrounding I found 4 humans in front of me. The first one was very tall and had a very odd hairstyle, the second wore a polo shirt with a bunch of cards on it and had a white cockatoo on his shoulder, the third was very fat and had a buzzed hair style, and the four one was very peculiar being since all the other humans were adult males this human appeared to be a child, not yet at his adolescence but not a very young child.

"What the hell is this Fernando!? Why does this bird have a broken wing?" the man in sunglasses said in a very agitated voice. It was odd listening to a human speak English since I have always been around human who have spoken only Russian and sometimes Portuguese but I continued listening. "I'm sorry Marcel. B-But it wasn't my fault the guy who gave me the bird barely spoken any English but he said that he was a Spix Macaw and he was in healthy condition. You know how hard those birds are to find." The child said in a very frightened voice. "Really…?" The man said as he walked towards my cage, opens it and squeezes me with an iron grip as he pulls me out of the cage and then holds me in front of the child. "Spix Macaws are Blue… Tell me Fernando… Does this look Blue to you!?" He yells at the child while crushing me and having my broken wing only added to the terrible pain.

He throws me back into my cage and gave the cage to the child. "As far as I'm concerned Fernando, You wasted my money, and my time. Just take him back where all the other birds are and just go." The man said as he dismissed the child. Like the man said the child brought me into a dark room where I saw a lot more cages filled with exotic birds. Seeing this made me extremely uncomfortable, the reason being is that it reminded a lot of the room I spent 15 years in. All the screams and cries came back to me and I began to hyperventilate nearing the point of a nervous breakdown.

The child finally set me down and looked at me. It was obvious that he did not like doing this, he looked into my eyes and I looked into his and for the moment we could feel each other sorrow. He then proceeded to walk back to the door and leave me here. I couldn't blame him he had problems of his own. As the child left the white cockatoo flew into the room and landed on top of my cage and looked at me with very sinister grin. "Why hello there… Is someone down in the dumps I see. "He said in a sarcastic voice. "What do you think?" I snapped back at him. By now most of the birds that were in the room with me were watching us. "Aww… Is the poor little birdie upset that he hurt his little wing." He said while laughing. "No… I'm upset that I have to deal with your ugly sorry ass!" I yelled and at that very moment I heard all the birds in the room gasp.

He stopped laughing and at that moment and gave me a cold stare. "Listen you little pathetic being. You will call me Nigel. I own you and everyone else here. I can make your life a living hell." He said and at that point it enraged me to the highest point ever. How can he even compare himself to the horrors I witnessed over my lifetime? With all that anger inside me I let him have it at full force. "You think you can make my life a living hell?! You're nothing! In my lifetime I have witnessed hundreds if not thousands of birds like you get burned, beaten, and sometimes fed to dogs and sometimes even myself! If you think you can make my life anymore worse than it already is you have been sadly mistaken Nigel! My whole life was literally a grain of salt to people! They destroyed my life killed my mate! How can you possibly even compare to that?! You waste of oxygen!" I yelled with the top of my lungs.

Nigel then proceeded to reach into the cage and choke me. "Shut up! I can end your life right here right now!" Nigel said as he began to squeeze tighter. "End me…. You will be doing me a favor…" I said as I felt my lungs scream for oxygen. Nigel then dropped me and smiled. "But that would be too easy… After all I like a challenge. I will break you." He said as he began to fly back out of the room laughing hysterically. As my lungs were getting back the oxygen they lost I began trying to piece together what has happened. Where was I? Why was I still alive? Thinking about this just made me go into a deep thought. I grew tired so wanting nothing better than to go to sleep I sang to myself "Farewell Slavianka." A song I knew too well and with that I fell asleep.

Months pass by and during this time I grew accustomed to the new world I was living in I had found out through asking fellow birds in the room that the country that I once called home no longer existed and I was in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. I also learned that the year I was born in was over _fifty_ years ago. Of course I did not want to believe this but sadly it was true. This truth however did not explain why I still had the body of a 15 year old Spix Macaw rather than an old brittle macaw. During this time Nigel made it his mission to make my life miserable no matter the cost. During these months I was denied food sometimes water and was often during my sleep kicked in my broken wing. As you can see It only made me despise my life even more.

Then one day something peculiar happened, I was awoken to the sound of the child bringing in a new cage but this time it was different it contained two Spix Macaws one male, one female. They appeared to be chained together the female obviously not liking the person she was chained to or the situation this was when Nigel came into the room and hopped onto their cage and began taunting them which then eventually lead him to sing a song about his life and how he got to this point in his life. Mind you it was a terrible song so I wasn't bothered to listen to it. But at the end of it he left laughing hysterically and the male Spix Macaw yelling back at Nigel "Not cool man! Scary. But not cool!" which to me was pretty laughable because his voice was the most unthreatening voice I have ever heard in my life.

Then the female and male had some sort of discussion and ultimately had the male open the cage for her which then she proceeded to try to fly out through an open window but unknowing to her the male couldn't fly for some reason so he held on the cage which ultimately lead them to be slingshotted out and throwing the cage my direction. It knocked my cage off I landed on the floor hitting my injured wing. "Бог Черт!" I yelled in pain but it didn't matter. I was finally free and watching Nigel chase after the two macaws I wasted no time and climbed up some cages since I couldn't fly, I eventually get to the open window. I looked down to see trash bags and took the jump, as I landed on the garbage I tried to think where I would even possibly go? It didn't matter. I was finally free and ran towards the city but as life is always trying to make it worse for me all of the light cut.

**Well there you go! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Also in case you want to listen to the song Dmitri sang to himself to sleep here's a link: watch?v=r7avPl6jB5w the song is pretty depressing but I think it fits Dmitri very well. Until next time!**


End file.
